Summer Home
by GreenSliver08
Summary: Hermione's life has been very sheltered. And a certin Slytherin will teach her something she dosn't know anything about
1. At Night

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.

Paring: Draco and Hermione and a little Ron and Hermione

Rating: R for violence, sex, 'cussing.

Spoilers: Non

Summery: Hermione is in love with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley. But he hurts her she try's to get away from the pain. Leading in to Draco's strong, seductive arm's.

****

Summer Home

Hermione Granger, wonderfully talented, smart as can be. Professional, achiever, responsible pretty much mentally perfect in every way. She is even physically perfect. She defined beauty. Everything from her petite, dainty feet. To her silky curls. But to her there where more important things like her fiancé Ron Weasley. He had proposed to her during the summer. And now it was September 1st .

" Hermione baby, it's time to get up! Were leaving in 45 minutes." Hermione's mother screamed from down stairs. 

Hermione sat up in her bed and smiled. Her life was perfect. She had the man of her dreams. And last night she had found out that she was Head Girl. She gentle adjusted her engagement ring and kissed it.

She hopped out of her bed and rushed to the shower. When she was done she put on hip hugger shorts, a baby blue tank top, and black flip flops. 

"Mom im ready to go. Dad help me with my trunk." She yelled. Once they where in the car her and her mother went over wedding plans.

Before long she waved good by to her mom and walked on to the platform. She seared the crowed looking for Ron. No sigh of him. She decided to look in the train. She walked to the back of the last train.

"Oh ya…Uh right there Ron…mmm…more." A girl moaned.

"Oh ya you like that don't you Lavender." Ron half grunted. Hermione started to cry and then opened the door. 

"Oh my God Ron how could you." She sobbed not looking at him. She then throw her ring at his feet. before running out of the compartment. She ran to the opposite end of the train into a compartment, not bothering to close the door. She then felt a pair of strong arm's grab her from behind.

"Harry!" 

"What the fuck! Guess again mudblood." Draco replied into her ear. She gasped and tried to pull free from his grasp. Only to be slammed into the compartment wall. Tear's began to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh is the little mudblood gonna cry? What's wrong?" He asked with fake sincerity. He dug is nail's into the small of her back. She let out a small whimper. Allowing the tears to fall from her eyes 

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled making her shack with fear.

"N…nothing Malfoy." She whimpered.

"Liar." He replied the thrusting his pelvis into her. She gasped when she felt his erected member on her.

" Malfoy…please get off." She said.

"Only with you." He replied sucking on her neck.

"Please leave me alone." She cried. She tried to push his strong body off he fragile one. He only suck harder nearly drawing blood. She had, had enough. She rammed her knee into his groin. 

He fell over clenching him self and she ran out of the compartment.

****

****Later****

"Ah Miss. Granger there you are. Have you seen Mr. Malfoy, we need to go over his and your responsibilities as head's." Minerva welcomed Hermione. Until Malfoy walked up to them.

"Mr. Malfoy this is no way to start off the year by being tardy especially since you're a head. Now I was just tell Miss. Granger that you two will need to decide the theme of the Halloween dance. Next Tuesday you will have a change to go over the details with the perfects. Well getting that out of the way, I will tell you where you're room is." She told them as they began to walk along the long corridor. 

They walked for about 15 minute's until they came to a tall panting. The pictures was of a beautiful madden with long silky, blond lock's.

"Hello Professor! Oh these must be our new head's. What are you're name's.?" The portrait asked sweetly

"I am Hermione Granger, head girl." Hermione told her with a fake smile on her face. Fake but believable.

" Draco Malfoy, obviously head boy." Draco smirked at the madden and winked.

"Oh my you must be the cutest head boy we've had in a long time." she giggled He smirked at her and then looked at a repulsed granger.

"Um ok well the password is up to you two good evening." Professor McGonagoll told them and walked away

" Well mudblood what shall our lovely password be?" He asked.

"Loser Pureblood." She replied 

" Oh im so fucking hurt bitch." He told her sarcastically winking at the picture that was blushing furiously at every cuss word he said.

"Ug I hate your pompous pureblood self. Ok the password will be pixies dust." She stated finally.

" Pixies dust." They said in unison the door sung open but not before the picture blew kisses at Draco.

They walked into the common room the décor was beautifully done. The floor's were covered in Brazilian cherry hard wood. With soft over-sized red couches. The couches formed a three sided square around the fire place. Hermione's room was on the left, Draco's on the right. With a bathroom in the middle. 

Hermione walked around. It was dimly lit like the other common room's. The main light in the room was the fire place. Hermione gasped at the beautiful site in front of her.

__

Snort "It's some what not a surprise that you've never seen anything like this. To me it's rather drab." He told her now leaning on his door frame.

She glared at his and walked into her room. To took a look at her breath taking room and smiled. She looked around to see all her stuff had been un packed. She walked over to her desk to see some wedding plans on it. Salty, bitter tear swelled up in her eye's and she threw them out the window.

"Time for closer." She said out loud and walked to the Gryffindor common room

********

" Ron you are so stupid for cheating on Hermione. Check." Harry told Ron wheal they were playing wizards chess. 

"I know Harry…but Lavender…is so beautifully. You know how it is. Pre wedding jitters." Ron replied 

"Ya whatever. But, honestly I don't think there will wedding." Harry said.

"Of course there will be. It's not like I don't lover her. Check Mate." Ron replied. Both of the boy's looked up when they saw Hermione come in.

"Look Weasley. Im not here to go over wedding plans. Im here to say it's over. And goodbye." She told him.

"No you can't do that. You love me." He said

"No…not after to day. Goodbye and good riddance." She yelled and stormed out and raced to the library 

"Ha man you're screwed." Harry told him.

*********Pansy Parkinson's Room********

Dear Pansy,

Meet me in the library at 11 tonight

Licks and Bit's

Draco.

Over the year's Draco's girlfriend had become very attractive growing out of her pug faze. She smiled at the letter she had received from Draco. They had broken up last year but still had sex. She was very confused about this. But it didn't matter as long as she was with him. It was getting close to 11 so she decided to go. When she got there Draco was leaning on a self reading until he saw her.

She walked seductively over to Draco. She put her smooth arm's around his firm shoulder. She cocked her head giving him full access to her neck. He moved her over slamming her back into a bookshelf. He kissed her soft pink lip's. rubbing her every were.

Hermione heard faint moaning. She looked around the dim library trying to find were the nose was coming from. She sat on the ground and crawled around. In the way back of the library. She slowly came near two figures. She hid under a nearby desk to find out who it was.

Pansy slowly unbuttoned her school blouse. Letting it fall to the ground. Draco pushed her against the self trailing hot kisses from her neck to her breast's. She moaned and ran her finger's throw his hair. He suddenly bit down on her shoulder. She throw her head back and moaned in ecstasy. Hermione gasped it was pansy. Hermione was in shock.

Draco started to unzip her skirt letting her step out of it. She undid his slakes reviling his smooth, silk boxers. He pushed her back against the self nuzzling her neck. Making her moan loudly. He started to rub her over her panties. Hermione felt her breath pick up. She had never seen or done anything like this.

"Oh god Draco." Pansy moaned. He gently pulled off her panties and then lowered his boxer's.

"Oh my god." Hermione said. She immediately covered her mouth. Draco and Pansy looked under a nearby table seeing Hermione.

"What the fuck Mudblood!" Draco screamed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Pansy, leave I'll see you tomorrow." He told her. She nodded and walked over to Hermione 

"Do we make you Horny mudblood?" She asked licking her ear. Hermione nearly fell over from shock. Most of her life she had been very sheltered. But soon she would find out about something she never knew.


	2. Green necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey everyone I hope the chapters are long enough for you. They take me about 3 day's each ( I know…im retarded *tear*) Any ways so please don't forget to review. I LOVE getting feed back. OK so read and review.

****

Summer Home

Hermione's eye's closed when Pansy bit down on her ear lightly. Her whole body in shock.

"Like that Granger?" She asked. Hermione looked down. Pansy snickered and made her way out of the dark, some what mysterious library. Draco looked and a terrified Hermione. He pulled out smooth mahogany chair's for the both of them. He had to motion her to sit.

"Hmm. Ok first off. What the hell are you doing wondering the around at night medalling in people's business?" He asked flaring at the lack of release he had received.

"Don't tell me the mudblood gets of by watching other people!" He said sarcastically. He reached under the large table rubbing her thigh. "Come on Granger, what you've never had sex?" He asked inching his way up her skirt. He soft, smooth leg's began to tremble.

"Yes, I have…No I…I…" She stumbled. She pushed his hand off her and ran out of the library. 

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath as he watched his ticket to relishes run away from him. He walked over do his pile of clothes and put them on. He sutured out of the gloomy library. After walking for about 15 minute's he walked into his shared common room. He looked over at Hermione's room. The door was closed and probably lock.

He sighed and walk to the awaiting ice cold shower.

****Next Morning****

"No Mr. Longbottom, Mind reading spells are NOT permit. They wear off of the period off about two week's. Honestly, that was a very simple." Snape replied irritated.

The bell Rang. Hermione left abruptly until Harry ran up to her.

" Hermione hey. Are you ok about Ron? He was so stupid for what he did. I mean your smart and funny beautiful. Perhaps the most amazing woman I have ever met." Harry rambled

Hermione blushed furiously.

" Harry do you really so?" She asked looking to the ground. Harry smiled and lightly grabbed her arm. Hermione's never leaving the floor. His index finger pulled her head up by her chin and kissed her gentle. She kissed him back.

" Oh come Hermione I can treat you so much better then Ron could ever." Harry told her

" Ok Harry." She smiled. She grabbed his hand and they walked to lunch.

"Hey Hermione." Lavender exclaimed nothing her to come sit next to her.

"What the hell Harry! We've only been broken up for 12 hour's." Ron yelled throwing is fork at his plate and storming out of the great hall.

Hermione sighed and gentle put down her pumpkin juice. She stared down at her lemon chicken until dinner was over.

"Hermione don't worry about it. Ron will understand with time." Harry explained. He took her hand in his and walked her back to her room. They stood under the young madden.

" Um Harry would you like to come in?" She asked stepping close to him.

" Yes I would." He replied. She smiled at him. He brushed one of her chocolate curl's out of her cinnamon eye's. She whispered the password and they walked to Hermione's room closing the mahogany door behind them.

Harry pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her .

He kissed her soft pink lip's. She softly moaned into his lip's. Harry shoved his hands down her skirt.

Hermione nudged him off her. He smiled but sighed and walked out.

Draco was sitting on a chair in the common room drinking a class of red wine when he saw Harry leave.

He smiled to him self knowing that the mudblood was still intact . He would break her very soul, her core, her mind. He turned his head to the bathroom. She was in the bathtub. He smirked and salturnd over to the bathroom. He opened the heavy door, which seemed light to him, and steam bellowed out. He stepped it closing the door. He looked around to see his mudblood sitting in the tub. Her hair in a messy bun. Her eye's closed. Draco smirked at her serenity and walked over to her. As her got closer he saw more of her body. He felt himself get hard.

He took off his pants and shirt quietly. Leaving him with nothing but his boxer's. He walked to the other side of the pool and slid in. 

Hermione's sweet chocolate eyes flew open, but my then Draco was right in front of her.

"Hello my hellcat, what are you doing up so late? Isn't it past your bed time?" He asked moving closer to her naked form.

"MALFOY…stop please." She pleaded trying to cover up her breasts, hoping the water distorted her lower half. He smirked at her and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She whimpered under his touch. He smirked and closed the watery gap between them. He could feel her erected nipples . 

Her soft untouched body began to shake. Draco's thumbs rubbed her flat stomach. 

"Granger, God no guy's gonna want you if your to scared to even mess around. So…im gonna help you." He told her.

"What!?!" She yelled. But couldn't even move. Draco was trailing his long, slender fingers down to her opening. Hermione mouth opened to protest but she couldn't. His index finger gentle rubbed her clit. Hermione moaned loudly. He smirked at her. His pace quickened. Hermione's arms found there way to Draco's neck. Clinging to him tightly. She moaned loudly resting her head on his neck. Suddenly the candle that was lighting the room went out. Hermione felt her self reaching and orgasm. He kissed the swell of her breast. He felt her shaking with ecstasy.

"OH GOD Draco." she moaned finally reaching her first orgasm. He kissed her on the lips passionately. This time she kissed him back. He stepped back, the warm water sloshing violently. He felt her swim by him. His reflexes were quicker and armed her arm pulling her close.

"You liked that didn't you Granger?" He whispered.

"I totally hate you!" She yelled snatching her thin arm out of his grasp swimming away.

****Next day**** 

Hermione sat next to Harry at breakfast. She played with her egg's waiting for a package from Her parent's. She looked up suddenly to she a swam of graceful owl's swooping down giving the teen's there packages. Hermione patiently awaited for hers. Just that a medium sized green package and a tan smaller one arrived on her plate. She opened the tan one first.

Dear Hermione,

You seemed to have left your pen collection at home,

And I thought you would need it.

Love always - Mummy and Daddy.

Hermione smiled thoroughly pleased. She then sat it aside and then picked up the green one. She immediately frowned and the sight of the wrapping paper. She sighed and then opened it. She first found a green letter with silver writing.

Dear Hellcat,

If you liked what I gave you last night

And want to learn more., meet me the empty 

Charms room at 11:55

Lusting after you as always

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stufft the letter into her robe pocket and looking inside the box. She found a necklace box and opened it. Inside she found a necklace that was silver with a large green emerald on the end. Hermione gasped at looked up to find Draco was not in his set.

" Do you like it Granger?" Draco drawled from behind her. He reached over her grabbing it out of its box. And put it on her. His long finger's lingering on his skin. Hermione mouth formed a tiny o. and Draco walked away.

Hermione looked around no one had even noticed the event's that had just taken place.

***11:45***

"Miss. Granger you should meet him! He is the most charming classy man I have every seen." The portrait told Hermione.

"I don't know. Maybe it will help Harry notice me!" She exclaimed. She lot at her watch. If she was gonna go she had to go now. She smiled at the madden and sprinted of into the mystical dark. 

***11:55***

' Where the fuck is this bitch?' Draco asked him self. He was standing on the left side of the door hoping to surprise her. He looked down to see a shadow of a women. He smirked and grabbed her hand. Hermione gasped as she felt her self being slammed against a wall. She then felt his had breath on her neck.

"Im glade you decided to come Granger." He told her licked her ear gracefully.

"Now let's go some were a little more…privet." He told her he grabbed her small hand and lead her out the door. They walked about ten minutes until they came to a black door. Draco smirked. He whispered a password and walked in with Hermione

The room was decorated in metallic black and metallic red. There was a huge bed and a couch. Draco walked Hermione to the bed. He looked down on her. He was now 6" 3'. towering over her 5" 5' from. He kissed her slowly. Putting his hands around her waist. She instinctively put her arms around his neck. She slightly opened her mouth allowing him to slowly slid his tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly. And then broke the kiss he picked her up placing her on the bed.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately. He kissed her smooth jaw bone. She moaned making him smirk. He lick his way down to her white tank top.

He slightly pushed her back looking at her eye's. He slowly pulled off her tank top reviling her bare breast's. He gentle sucking on her left nipple. She moaned loudly arching her back into him. He lightly bit down on her right one. His hand found there way to he jeans zipper. He kissed her softly lips and on zipped her pants. She wriggled out of them Hermione mirrored his action's. He smirked as she giggled to see his erect penis. 

He tugged down his and her underwear. He licked her neck holding on to her neck. His hands reached her inner thigh and he spread her leg's. His finger rubbed her inner thigh. Her slowly rubbed her clit inserting to finger's into her slowly trusting into her. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Dra.." She slightly moaned before she said it.

"Ha, let it out Granger show me how much you want it." She told her licking her neck and using his free hand to message her right breast.

"Draco mmm…" She moaned losing all control. He smirked and lowered himself onto her. He slowly thrust into her. Making her moan loudly. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Faster." she moaned mildly. He was only to happy to comply. He pumped faster into her grunting. Her small hands gripping his back.

"OH oh, oh…mmm" she practically screamed. " Oh my God." she moaned racking his back until they both came.

*******

Ok was that to graphic or not graphic enough? Ok plz tell me in your review. Rock on and peace out.


End file.
